


but still, it was not enough.

by kireiflora



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, sorta - Freeform, the CDRWStorm is onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Brainstorm wakes up all on his own after attempting to remove his memories to cure himself of hanahaki.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	but still, it was not enough.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget-Me-Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603204) by [Polyhexian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian). 



> I had this idea and wrote it in half an hour

In a room coated with a little dust, there was a quiet whirling. It had been quiet, faint, barely heard, but for that reason the room had been left alone, nobody willing to disturb anything.

The whirling noise suddenly increased in volume, and a light dispersed the darkness, the sound of creaking metal resounding, and then a sound like a gasp before the lights went out again. The noise of fans working at maximum power filling the space for several seconds. 

“Primus damn it.” muttered a voice that hadn’t been heard in over a month, and the fans noise became muffled. Light returned moments later, first from the visor of the mech left in the room, but then from the room itself as he reached for the systems. 

Brainstorm looked down at himself, seeing dead flowers covering his frame, brushing them aside. “Okay, okay, probably only a few minutes…” he groaned, pushing himself up from the berth with straining arms. “Couldn’t do it yourself, but surely he won’t turn you down if you beg him to save you.” as he flexed his hands the needles shot out and he yelped, having half forgotten them. 

He leaned against the wall for several moments before shoving himself away from it, shoving the button for the door and stumbling out into the hall. There wasn’t anyone in sight, so he just started moving towards Chromedome’s habsuite. He kept having to stop, joints locking up in pain as the flowers rapidly started regrowing. 

Behind him he left a trail of dead flowers that turned to ash, staining the hall like dry grey blood.

Luckily it didn’t take long before he saw the familiar door, allowing a moment for his vents to work, leaning against the wall.

There was a quiet whrr of machinery, as the door he was looking at opened, and two mecha walked out, mid conversation. He groaned as the speed of the flowers quickened at the sight, new buds starting to poke out of his frame.

The shorter, Rewind, looked up at the noise and gasped, half delighted and half dismayed. “Stormy!” he was greeting and concerned in one as he hurried over, grabbing one arm and throwing it over his shoulder pads in an attempt to help him. “I didn’t-you-are you okay?”

Brainstorm’s optics shined with a quiet fondness before he looked back at Chromedome. “CD, I need you to do me a big favor, I couldn’t do it, I tried,” he flexed the hand of his other arm, bringing out the needles, to show what he meant.

“I’m sorry,” Chromedome started, almost in slow motion as Brainstorm processed what his optics were telling him, a painfully familiar look on his friends face, “I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else?” 

At his waist the minibot started making all kinds of noise but Brainstorm heard none of it, his audials shutting off just slow enough he heard the damning, familiar, question. His spark seized in his chassis and he grabbed at it with both hands, falling to his knees, he looked up at the almost unrecognizable face of his once-conjunx, who had forgotten him a second time. Wondering just what was so special about Rewind that he was worth remembering, and Brainstorm wasn’t, _twice_. Wondering what more Chromedome could’ve possibly wanted from him, and his arms dropped, the rest of his frame following, already turning grey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please scream at me and maybe I'll do CD and RW povs, Rewind totally didn't have a clue what his husband had done, if that wasn't obvious.


End file.
